


Perspective

by Superlock_13_05



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicidal Peter Parker, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superlock_13_05/pseuds/Superlock_13_05
Summary: It's all about perspective.And from Peter's perspective, life isn't worth living.





	Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> This depicts a suicide, so if this triggers you, proceed with caution! Stay safe! :)

It's all about perspective.

One's perspective changes constantly, expanding and contracting throughout your day, ever-changing. Sometimes, your perspective becomes limited, and contracts to focus in on one moment. Like when a car cuts you off in traffic, that split second of surprise, panic, anger. Your perspective is squeezed to focus in on that moment, you only know here and now, you and the car. But gradually, your perspective begins to widen again. Your heart rate slows, and you go about your day; you may even forget about it.

But now imagine that you were stuck there, your perspective so squeezed and limited, that it takes away your rational thought. You are forever stuck in a state of surprise, panic, and anger.

For Peter Parker, overtime his perspective had been squeezed and stuck into a pinpoint of utter emptiness and depression.

Anyone looking up, from the Verrazzano Bridge walkway below, would only see two dangling legs, swinging like a small child's would in a tall chair. Six hundred and ninety-three feet in the air is where Peter sat. For most people, it was just a normal, everyday Thursday night; but for Peter, it would be his last.

He had thought it out. He wrote notes to Aunt May, Ned, and even Mr. Stark, and left them on his pillow. He had made sure to give extra hugs to May, one last handshake to Ned, and finally give a hug to Mr. Stark. The surprise on Mr. Stark's face was almost enough for Peter to feel a tiny sliver of amusement. Almost.

Peter knew that no one would really miss him; Ned would find a better friend, Mr. Stark was only putting up with him anyway, probably out of some form of misplaced guilt, and Aunt May was only burdened by her disappointment of a nephew. And Spiderman... Well, let's just say no one needs Spiderman anymore. Not with the various new and infinitely better vigilantes in New York City.

So there was nothing holding Peter back.

It was with this thought, that Peter stood up from his sitting position on the ledge, and gazed one last time towards the New York City skyline.

It's one of Peter's many regrets, the fact that he can't jump from the Queensboro bridge. At least that way, he could've gotten one last look of his home before he dies. But it was simply not high enough for Peter's enhanced body to not survive the fall.

So here he is, dressed in a science pun t-shirt and jeans, overlooking the ledge before him, and into the deep waters below.

Peter wonders if he should be afraid. He should, shouldn't he? That certainly would be the natural response to staring Death in the face. But all Peter feels is a sense of relief. His muscles start to loosen, and his face relaxes into a look of utter peace.

They say your whole life flashes before your eyes when you know you're about to die, and it's no different for Peter Parker.

He remembers only flashes of his parents, his mom's smile, his dad's eyes crinkling in laughter behind wire-rimmed glasses. But Peter remembers vividly the look on his aunt and uncles faces, how proud they were, when Peter won first place for the science fair. He remembers his aunts horrible, but hilarious attempts at cooking. And he and his uncle's treasured talks. But also newer memories, of Mr. Stark and Peter working side by side in the lab, hard at work, but still smiling. And finally of Ned always being so excited for Peter, and always keeping his secret, even if it cost him.

A small, gentle smile overtook Peters face as he spread his arms wide, like he was expecting a hug from the empty space before him. The wind rippled through his hair and across his clothes; it was cold, but Peter didn't notice or care. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in.

Almost as if taking a bow, Peter began to tip forwards, his toes already half way off the ledge. The wind felt almost as if it was trying to push Peter back, as if it was trying to save him.

But Peter didn't want to be saved.

And so, with a smile on his face and peace in his mind for the first time in months, Peter fell.

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning part of the story was based off of a Ted Talk that I viewed a while ago. It inspired me to write this story, so hopefully I did it justice!


End file.
